


Analysis

by Aggie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boyfriends, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aggie/pseuds/Aggie
Summary: Little ficlet of Eren and Levi suffering on analysis class
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 49





	Analysis

**Author's Note:**

> God, I fucking hate analysis. I had to write something to cheer myself up.

[Pretty Brat] 14:26 Pls kill me

Levi didn't even flinch when he read Eren’s message. He glanced to his left to see said boy leaning onto his left elbow, cheek resting on his palm. His eyes were glued to the green chalkboard full of mathematical definitions, theorems and proofs, confusion and agony clear on his pretty face. Levi raised a brow and turned to type on his phone.

[Sexgod] 14:27 It’s only been 12 mins and you’re already dying?

He heard his boyfriend sigh in despair next to him.

[Pretty Brat] 14:27 Don’t even remind me

Levi couldn’t hide the faint smile coming onto his lips, and he looked up to scribble down the new lines written on the board into his own notebook. Soon he saw his phone lighten up again.

[Pretty Brat] 14:30 I hate this shit

Levi let out a quiet snort.

[Sexgod] 14:31 Everyone hates analysis

The teacher wrote another line to the proof he’d been explaining, but Levi was more occupied with Eren’s reply.

[Pretty Brat] 14:32 I’m the no1 hater though

[Pretty Brat] 14:32 Can’t fight me on this

Well, Levi really couldn’t. A smile pulled on his lips.

[Sexgod] 14:33 Stop whining already

Levi heard Eren lowly clicking his tongue against his mouth’s rooftop.

[Pretty Brat] 14:33 Easier said than done

[Pretty Brat] 14:34 Oh wait, you can’t relate cause you’re a smartass

Levi should probably feel offended by it, but he knew Eren was just jealous Levi actually understood something out of all these shitty things they were supposed to learn. Eren was fucking lucky that Levi cared for him enough to tutor him from time to time, so Eren wouldn’t fail miserably.

[Sexgod] 14:35 Do you need some motivation?

Levi sneaked a mischievous glance at Eren, but he was typing already.

[Pretty Brat] 14:35 Yes please

Levi quickly wrote down a few lines he hadn’t before answering.

[Sexgod] 14:37 If you’ll be a good boy and stop complaining for the rest of the class, you’ll get to suck Daddy’s cock when we get home

Levi looked at Eren and saw how his boy gasped and turned crimson when he read it. Eren clapped his hand over the lower part of his face, trying to hide his strong blush and restrain his noises. Levi couldn’t help but smirk at the sight.

Eren turned to him, his eyes full of embarrassment and lust, and Levi was cruel enough to send him a lethally sexy wink too. Eren lowered his head and covered his eyes, revealing how he had to bite his lips to tame himself. His face was still red.

Levi turned to see what was going on on the chalkboard with a low chuckle and tried to keep up with the teacher’s pace. From his peripheral, he saw Eren calming down and starting to type.

[Pretty Brat] 14:39 You’re such a fucking tease

Well, Levi couldn’t fight this one either.

[Sexgod] 14:40 I know you love it

[Sexgod] 14:40 And it was you who asked for it

Eren’s typing was quick, almost furious.

[Pretty Brat] 14:41 I ASKED FOR MOTIVATION NOT FOR TEASING

Levi snorted at that.

[Sexgod] 14:41 Drama queen

Eren waited with his response this time, and Levi started to think he had just offended the kid when his phone lighted up.

[Pretty Brat] 14:43 Your drama queen though

Levi’s features softened as he stared at the screen. He thought it was the sweetest thing Eren could reply to him. When he glanced at the boy, Eren was suspiciously focused on the teacher and the theorem he was explaining, and he’s cheeks were fainted pink. Levi smiled at his boyfriend’s shyness.

[Sexgod] 14:44 Yeah

[Sexgod] 14:44 You’re mine


End file.
